


[S e r end i p i t y] ;;

by Black



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Delgene, Delgenetch, Drugs, F/M, Felsin, Let's be real here are you surprised to see those tags?, M/M, Multi, Sex, The High School AU you've been dreading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he was exactly <i>looking</i> for friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eugene Sims

**Author's Note:**

> You've been dreading this, but here it is.
> 
> I hope to make this a longer piece.  
> Who knows how this will go.
> 
> First chapter is short. Going to try and make the others longer/better. I just wanna post this before bed. Might even rewrite first chapter.

His name is Eugene Sims, and he's just different.  
He likes hoodies.  
He likes Video games.  
He likes clashing colors.  
He likes math and science.  
He likes computer stuff a lot.  
He's quiet. He likes to just listen in class. Doesn't talk much.  
Never talks much.

Sometimes he gets picked on. Screwed with. Bullied.

But most of the time he's able to skirt around the issues and return home to his room, hands on the controller, absorbed in anything (anything) but the real world around him. _Heaven's Hellfire_ is his favorite game, and he has a party of friends on there he hangs out with. Some of them have the same problems, and many, if not all, are always happy to see him when he logs on. It feels good to have somebody be excited to see him, to spend time with him. And in the MMO, he could be somebody. His character was strong and in turn, he felt strong. He plays for hours on end.  
Til the early morning hours.  
Before crawling into bed and passing out, only to wake up early for school and have to suffer for 8 hours.

 

...His mother works late.  
She's an important woman in this town and all; she' the CEO of some big corporation, but she's also on the city council, or something like that. They don't see each other much. They don't talk much either. His dad left them at a young age and he never talks to his dad, so sadly, his mother is all he has. Their family is torn part and broken, nobody really talks much. It's a common theme. Eugene sometimes finds himself sad because it's like her literally doesn't know his mother. He doesn't even know what she really does at work, or what she does on all the business trips she takes out of town. They own a big house and she's rarely there; it's usually just him, alone, wandering from room to room, making food, watching TV, or playing Heaven's Hellfire. But this has been going on ever since he's been a young boy, and it doesn't really bother him all to much anymore.

It's like he's stuck on repeat though.  
Because  
Freshman year.  
Sophomore year.  
It's all the same shit.  
Everything just repeats day, after day, after day.

But when Junior year.  
There's problems.  
Things change.  
Eugene isn't sure he welcomes it or not.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there were two.

It all starts with History and a full bladder.  
Eugene hates history.  
The teacher is boring.  
And so is the material.  
They're discussing the Civil War today, as they have been for the last week, and Eugene is trying to figure out why all this is important. Well, he knows why this is important, the war at least, but humans have a history of repeating themselves, or situations, even if they are taught about it before hand. He's read the chapter on it, and read even further into the book and it's all about mistakes; people making mistakes and trying to fix them.

There, he's just described the United States from founding, to present day.  
Can he just get an A?

When they move from lecture to book work, Eugene finally gets his stupid planner signed to go to the bathroom. He rushes there and slides into the bathroom, breathing out a sigh of relief when there's nobody there; he can urinate without feeling awkward. All he can think about is how he's dreading even walking back in this classroom because after book work, there's a second part to this teacher's lecture. Even more about the Civil War.  
Why it's important.  
What should be learned from it...

Washing his hands, Eugene Sims walks out into the hallway with the full intention of returning to class straight away.

But. 

He hears hushed whispers from around the corner of the bathroom.  
Biting things at one another.  
Laughing softly.  
He knows he should just walk away but something urges him to _look, Eugene, look_.

And there they are.  
They're well known around school.  
The real of them buried underneath heaps of rumors, or maybe the rumors are the real?

Abigail Walker and Delsin Rowe.  
Huddled in front of an open locker, bodies shielding whatever they're doing. Abigail wears tight jeans and combat boots and oversized jackets. Her hair is pink and her lips usually are too. It's rumored that she lives with her older brother because they do an unholy amount of drugs, and her parents kicked them out. That she's been pregnant at least twice, but got them aborted, or something (the girls at lunch talk a lot). That she's a slut. A whore. Sleeps around. Guys claim they've seen her naked, and that she has her nipples pierced and, other things. That she's mentally unstable. And her own brother is scared of her, absolutely terrified. That she once tried to kill him. And that the man standing next to her is her lover, and they're not just friends as they claim to be.

Delsin Rowe always looks like he just rolled out of bed. Hair mussed, usually dressed in layers consisting of vests, hoodies, and other various jackets. Rumor has it that his parents died in a car crash when he was younger, and he lives with his own older brother, who is a well known cop around town. It's said he smokes a lot of pot and a lot of cigarettes, and his brother never arrests him for drug use because well, they're brothers. People whisper that Delsin could rob a convenient store and get away with it, and that he has before and just tries to cover it up. People also whisper things about him, and how he sleeps with everybody he can get his hands on. And how he's pierced _down there_ and how he and Abigail are definitely a thing. 

...They're always together, never apart.  
They're trouble. Trouble. He's scared of them, and when Abigail's eyes meet his and Delsin looks up, following her direction, Eugene chokes. They stare at each other for a few moments before Eugene pulls himself back around the corner, cheeks burning hot and red. Holy shit. They saw him. Oh, they saw him. 

She yells.  
Delsin says something too, but Eugene can't make it out.  
He's already rounding the corner and opening the door to his classroom, and it's only then does he notice that he forgot his stupid agenda. Oh well, he was not going to go back out there and risk getting tossed around by those two. The teacher nods at him and he slides into his seat, pulling a pen from his book bag to finish his book work, and listening to his History teacher prattle on about the Civil War.

He'd have to avoid them.  
Shouldn't be too hard...  
That's proven wrong just a short hour later at lunch. 

And he's sitting alone, just pink of picking at his food because school lunches are awful.  
And she happens.

“Hey,” Eugene jumps as Abigail drops down in the seat across from him, and her eyes are bright and sharp against his own, “Ya saw us earlier, didn't ya?”

He's speechless. Choking on his words as he tries to sputter something out. She gives him a strange look, holding up her hand, “Whoa man, I don't care. Just, don't tell anybody, yeah? Can ya do that for me?”

“Uh, sure,” he whispers, and she smiles at him, sweet, cunning.  
Eugene doesn't trust that smile.

Though she pauses, drumming her fingers against the table, “What's ya name?”

“Eugene,” he feels obligated to tell her, and he doesn't know why. Probably because he can't come up with a good reason to refuse it to her.

She looks over his shoulder and Delsin is waving at her, pointing to the lunch in his hands and smiling. Dumb. Big. And she smiles. “Ah, nice to meet ya Eugene. I'm Abigail. Thanks for keepin' quiet for me,” And she's walking away. Eugene watches her, watches her walk over to Delsin and steal bites from his salad as they walk down the hallway towards the art room, waving to the security guard as they pass.

Abigail talks to him a couple more times during the remainder of the week, mostly just saying hi and asking how he's doing today, but, it kind of makes him smile. She seems nice. He doesn't know where people are getting this mentally unstable rumor, that just seems idiotic now that she's actually talked to him.

Her companion on the other hand...  
His eyes are bright, wild, and full of some strange fire that he can't decipher.   
Delsin never says a word to him, and Fetch elbows him in the side a couple times as if she expects him to. But he just pulls his head back and gives her a look, narrowing his eyes and flaring his nostrils. And when he pouts, she pinches his lower lip and laughs.

Eugene can see why people accuse them of being lovers.

They seem intimate, close. Always hovering within a half inch of one another, touching an arm, a shoulder, or talking with their eyes. They seem to have whole conversations with looks and facial expressions, and it usually ends in laughter. He doesn't understand it, so he doesn't try to.

On Friday, Abigail tells him to have a good weekend and Delsin actually smiles at him.  
And it's not one of those, condescending smiles he has tacked on his lips, it's somewhat genuine from what he can tell.

But he forgets about them over the weekend as he tosses himself into writing a paper and then playing some Heaven's Hellfire. His mother is out of town both Friday and Saturday, and when she arrives home on late Sunday night, he's already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reediting old chapters.  
> So they're going to be a little odd.
> 
> It's gonna be something alright.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.  
> Just wanna toss everything I have up here.

It's on a Monday things change.  
And it's a somewhat forced change.  
It's strange and unsettling and Eugene doesn't know if he likes it.

When they get into school and the hallways are bright and wild, full of fire and color, lockers no longer a dull and dingy white. There's no names signed, but Eugene has a good idea who he thinks did this. Designs whirl and lick the walls, curling in on one another and crashing away all the same. There's an intricate part of the sign painted on his own locker, and Eugene thinks that may be on purpose.

Faculty and staff are just standing around, looking at the mess.  
Or, what they consider a mess.  
Some of the students around him buzz about how beautiful the work is, and whoever did this is a genius. Whoever did this should step forward and claim credit, because it makes the school a better place. Eugene opens his own locker and takes out his books, shoving his History book inside and huffing at the bulk of it.

Principle Augustine announces over the intercom that whoever did this should come forward, because they have them on camera. They will find them. They will suspend them.  
Nobody ever comes forward.

How did they get into the school?  
How did they have time to pull this off?  
Who let them?  
If anybody did?

Eugene dwells on it every time he walks through the hallway and looks at the spray painted lockers. Are they trying to make a statement? He walks past Augustine and a couple other staff members and visibly stiffens. His mother knows the woman personally, which makes it even worse. “Eugene,” she says and he closes his eyes, sighing before turning around with them open.

“Good morning Miss Augustine,” he says, and she nods at him, “My mother wanted me to say hello to you for her whenever I saw you again.” 

Augustine smiles.  
Eugene thinks she's terrifying.  
Her red hair is pulled back tight into a pony tail and she always looks so diplomatic in her suits and dresses. 

“Well, tell her I also say hello,” She begins, “and you'll tell me if you hear anything about this incident, right?”

The other two staff members stare him down. “Yes,” his voice is quiet, “I will, to both things.”

Eugene excuses himself as quickly as he can when the bell rings, making it to class and trying to calm his racing heart. Does she know? Or was she just trying to use him to her advantage? 

School continues on as normal.

And at the end of the day he's grabbing books from his locker.  
They ambush him, closing in on either side of him, leaning over him and he feels so small beneath them.

Abigail’s tongue piercing clinks on her teeth as she talks, “Eugene? Cute name right?” She looks to Delsin, motioning towards Eugene. Her companion laughs though, snorting while slapping his hand over his mouth. “What Delsin?” She bites, “Ya got somethin’ to say?”

“More like a nerd’s name,” He snorts again as he laughs, opening his backpack clutched under his arm, and taking a red beanie from it’s depths, “fits the glasses well.” But he flinches when Abigail shoves her elbow into his side, and Eugene frowns.

She looks back at him, “Ignore that fuck,” she says, accent as strong and confident as she looks, “He’s a piss poor excuse for a decent human bein’. I only keep him around coz he draws good.”

His suspicion is confirmed, for the most part.

“You’re the ones who did this?” Eugene nods to the lockers, covered in swirling colors and designs and things, and Delsin nods, giving him a sweet smile.  
It scares Eugene. 

“Gonna tell on me?” Eugene shakes his head no. “Good. We’re gonna be great friends.”

“Friends?” Eugene says, his voice cracking right down the middle.

Delsin's eyes are bright like a curling fire, akin to the design upon his locker.


	4. Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're being too nice.  
> They want something.

They keep bothering him.  
Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday.  
They sit with him at lunch instead of going to the art room as they usually do. Most of the time he doesn't even really talk to them, but they talk enough to fill the space of his awkward silence. They include him in conversation and he doesn't know why. Why are they trying? Eugene remains guarded. Is this all because he knows about their locker fiasco, and they're trying to be buddy-buddy with him so he doesn't tell Augustine? Part of him wants to, but the other part hates Augustine more, and the wrath she would inflict on them.

He learns that Abigail's nickname is Fetch.  
She never says why.  
Delsin calls her Princess, and she gives him a sharp look every time he does. 

She calls Delsin a number of names.  
D, Smokes, Del, King of the assholes.  
Fetch has an arsenal, and Delsin wears every single name she gives him with pride.  
Even the asshole one.

Friday rolls around, and they catch him off guard.

“Doin' anythin' this weekend? Wanna hang?”  
Fetch smiles at him, elbowing Delsin when he snickers next to her. Eugene just gives her a nervous look.

He pauses, at a loss for proper wording, “N..No that's okay. Thanks though.”

Laughing, Delsin throws a hand over Fetch's shoulder and pulls her into his side. “He's a good boy Princess, he's not gonna hand out with two weirdos like us.” And Fetch rolls her eyes, pushing herself from his side.

“Well, my offers open to ya whenever,” she comments, grabbing Delsin by the front of his shirt, “Come on ya ass, Brent said he ordered pizza and bought beer.” They saunter away, shoulders touching as they talk close to one another, and they look happy together and he still finds them strange. Foreign. Much too intimate for friends.

Delsin looks back at him and gives him a smug look, shrugging his shoulders a bit before disappearing around the corner with her.

They invited him out?  
Over?  
Why?  
He's a little pissed.  
Are they really just doing this because of the locker situation?  
He just doesn't understand why they're suddenly talking to him, including him. Wanting him over at her house? He's nothing like them. 

His phone vibrates and he pulls it out, sighing heavily at the text message.

[From: Mom] _Leaving in 10 minutes. Food in the fridge, have a good weekend_.

Eugene's shoulders slump and he just locks it and shoves it back in his pocket.  
When he rides the bus, he slides himself into the very front seat and just listens to his Ipod. He's the first stop, thank god, and it only takes fifteen minutes from the school. He can't hear anything over his music, and he prefers it that way. He'd rather blow his ear drums than listen to anything these idiots had to say. He walks up the drive way. Unlocks the door. The house is empty. As always. 

He makes himself something to eat (since school lunch is a joke) and he makes his way upstairs, sits down in front of his TV, and grabs his controller. While the system boots up he slides on his headphones, adjusts his glasses and takes a bite of his sandwich.

A chat request pops up, and he smiles.

_Chat Request from: Apollo1217  
To: HeWhoDwells_

He accepts it, and the familiar voice fills his head. “ _Hey man_ ,” and then a pause, “ _What's up_?” Eugene visibly relaxes. His shoulders slump. And he rubs his right eye.

“I just got home from being harassed at school. Moms gone for the weekend...that's all really...” He yawns, and his friend waits patiently until he's done and can finish, “What's up with you?”

His friend's voice dips in concern, “ _Harassed_?”

“I...long story short, I saw something I shouldn't, I guess. These kids spray painted the lockers, and I saw them plotting it, or something, and now they're trying to be friends with me, and invite me out to do stuff?” Eugene's chest feels a bit lighter, it's nice to talk about things with somebody, “I just...I don't know. I feel like they're fucking with me.”

A hum rolls through his ears, “ _Yeah that's strange. But, we got missions to do. Wanna hop on that? Forget your day_?”

Eugene smiles and nods to himself, opening the game and leaning back against his bed to play the weekend away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo.


	5. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be deleted.

Hey guys!  
I'm not giving up on this story. I have to edit a few things and then i'll post some more stuff. It might be short and coming slowly but it'll come. I promise. I keep seeing kudos and feeling awful lol but I can very much assure you im not giving up on this au because m a n i love these dorks.

Thanks for being patient!


End file.
